


Ground me

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [54]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: blurry lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Ground me

It's three in the morning when Josh learned that noises were his life. While other people took the world in with their eyes firsts it's his ears that made him see, let him recognise every little change in patterns. The way the cars sound when they passed outside. The soft talking of other hotel guests, wandering down the aisle in front of their room. Tyler's groans as he set himself off in the bed beside him. It's nothing new, the drummer thought, pondering why he woke up despite of this, despite of being used to the symphony of late nights and early mornings that stays pretty much the same. Perking his ears Joshs listened closer, and that's when he got it. Tyler sounded more frustrated then lustfull. And that was definitly a change. 

Being on tour made it hard to take care of needs, Josh experienced that too much himself. Foscusing on fantasies was just hard to do when your mind was reeling after a show, when you lay in stranger sheets, foreign smells of unpersonal, hygienic washsoap all around you. The sense of home was missing, it added stress to the act itself, as the feeling of being observed was what inevitably taking over, after the first few beats, after the first pressure was released. Sometimes it was the best to give up then. Sometimes it was the best to go all through, get faster, squeeze harder, until the body gave in and sleep could finally take the heats place. Josh was a pro in that by now. He knew when to call it a night and when he had no other way then teasing himself until he came. For Tyler, this was pretty new. And from what it sounded like, he didn't took it very well.

It probably had been some time since the younger had been forced to take this matter in his own hands, Josh mused. Since Jenna was with them the drummer hadn't heared Tylers muffled moans and small whimpers for a time. It had been another change and had made it hard to sleep, the fact that he missed Tylers presence in the same room at night left aside, but he had been ok with it. His best friend was happy. That was all that mattered. Rolling himself to the side Josh faced the darkness then, opened his eyes although it was way too dim to see the younger on the other bed. Silence was now flooding inside the clinical white walls, filling the space between them and stretching it appart. Josh didn't wanted Tyler to float in the darkness, it had never done him any good, so he let a few breaths slip down his throat, before he found strange to speak. Tired, rich of sleep his voice slurred a little, pulsating the words towards the other bed. "It's hard to focus, sometimes." 

Soft rustling of sheets indicated that Tyler might have turned himself, threw glances at him through the universe between them too, but he couldn't be sure, maybe the singer was hiding. "There's just too much..." a whisper reached him from the other side of the abyss then and Josh curled his blanket closer around his shoulders. Tyler was cold, inside and in his hands, a coldness that took over whomever came too close to him. "She's grounding me." Another quiet string of words, send out through the vibrating anxiety that built up and gripped their heads. It sounded sad enough to break Joshs heart and set his body into action. He hadn't planned to stand up. He didn't want to slip under the sheets, find him there. Josh didn't want to bring up the old days. There where too many bad memories tied to them being as close as this, too much hopeless nights the only chord Tyler had that held him alive Joshs arms around him. Still it felt natural to do so, because, some things never changed, and so the way the younger relaxed into him was familiar to the drummer. Sighing reliefed he leaned his front against the back of the others head, arms finding their usual place around him, fingers linked into each other as if they were two pieces of the same puzzle. And maybe, they were.

"I can ground you." Not a question, not a fact, a simple sentence, send along with breath down his neck, still Tyler felt like it requiered an audible answer. They never crossed borders without talking about it, every little touch, every litte step they had taken further then friendship might stretch had been carefully planned, discussed through at first. This time was no different, although communicating didn't always need words between them. Spreading his fingers over the drummers hand on his chest Tyler coaxed him to do the same, then slowly motioned him to rub his palm over his skin, lightly, just a touch, something that produced warmth and melt the shadows. "Just...this...". They had been through this process, it wasn't the first time they were physical that way, still it had been a while and none of them were sure if new frontiers had been set. So they tiptoed foreward, Josh experimently running his thumb over the youngers nipple, waiting for a positive reaction before he repeated. The shudder came quick, and he hurried to follow the moment, put his lips against the form of the others ear. "I got you...you're safe Ty." 

Gasping, breaking out of his shell Tyler let his hand slip downwards then, the torturous state of half-hardness still bothering his mind, stressing his nervs. Josh listened quietly, as he picked up speed, as his breath became shorter. He tactically placed a flick of tongue, a slight sucking in of skin, tracing fingertips here and there, whenever he felt Tyler falter, loosing concentration again. The pattern falling back into place he took the youngers noises in in awe, filled by the pride, to be trusted so much, with his mind, his heart, his soul and his body. Noises where Joshs whole world. And the noise his best friend made coming in his arms was maybe the one thing his life was all about.


End file.
